Macy Datta
Macy is the biological daughter to Diya Datta, who was adopted by Salma and James Callery- Aiken as a child, after the death of Diya. Macy currently resides in Brindleton Bay-It's A Good House-the house to Connor, Erika and their kids, in Brindleton Bay. Toddlerhood Macy's mother, Diya Datta, died when she was a toddler so Macy was adopted by James and Salma. Her father was never present in her life. Childhood Fun As a child James was good friends with Macy's biological mother, And out of his and Salma's good heart they adopted Macy. Her loner trait aside, Macy quickly became friends with her niece Noelle when Noelle moved into the suburbs house with Charlotte and Asher. Teen Days Macy aged up with the Erratic trait because she had been passed around between guardians when she was a child. She received the Master Chef aspiration after seeing Salma be amazing as a chef and Macy wanted to follow in Salma's footsteps. She has a modern emo look. Despite Macy having the loner trait, she became confident and happy when texting Carrie ( her second cousin) and hoped she and Carrie could become friends. Macy grew her hair a bit longer and kept it blue for a while longer before changing the colour. She also met a girl called Jamie Win (who Jamie Street is based off of) and the two instantly became friends. She later met Akira (who Noelle had been crushing on at one point) and they became friends very quickly. Macy struggled with finding out who she liked, and developed crushes on both Jamie and Akira. Macy, along with the rest of her family, struggled with the loss of her mother Salma, especially because she had already lost her biological mother Diya. On Halloween, Macy tried to follow in Salma'a footsteps - as well as cooking being her aspiration - and tried to make a grand meal for everyone on Halloween, but caused the kitchen to set on fire as she had just required the cooking skill, but the fire went out hours later. Macy also dressed up as a cheerleader, ironically since it was said to be the opposite to Macy. In episode 35 of In the Suburbs, Macy and Akira went on a date, Macy's first date that went perfectly and she had her first kiss with him. In the 36th episode of In the Suburbs, Macy invited Akira around for Christmas Day with the rest of her family and they shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Adulthood Her nautral hair colour is Black Macy aged up off screen with the 'loves outdoors' trait. Macy was originally going to follow in Salma's footsteps and become a chef, but it didn't happen after Macy caused a lot of fires. She was hired by Connor and Erika to be the au pair of their children Summer and Sebastian not long before the 40th episode of In the Suburbs, which meant Macy would have moved in with the family in the Ragdoll Refurb. Soon after, Macy became an au pair to three children to Connor and Erika's new third child, who was revealed to be a girl named Sage. In episode 33rd episode of Cats & Dogs, Macy was working as the au pair to Sage and Erika and Connor echoed to let Macy have the weekend off so Macy went out on the Friday night. When Macy went out, she invited her boyfriend Akira Mikitani, but she found out he had flirted with another sim - which turned out to be Luna Iskadar-which left Macy heartbroken. In episode 34 of Cats & Dogs, ,Macy, her brother Connor and his wife moved into a new house called It's A Good House, still located in Brindleton Bay. Macy continued looking after Summer, Sebastian and Sage and they moved just a couple of days before Summer's teenage birthday. Macy also constantly got naked around the house and showered in the rain - due to her Erratic trait - especially when friends of Summer came for her party and new neighbours came to welcome the family to the neighbourhood. She is a beautiful sim and she has many people from the Callery-Aiken clan that are really close to her, especially Connor, because they do live with each other, but Charlotte-Rose was a really good sister when Macy was young. In episode 35 of Cats & Dogs, Macy seemed to have forgiven Akira for what he did and in episode 36, it was said that Macy would possibly move out with Akira at some point. In episode 37 of Cats & Dogs, Macy found out she was pregnant after whoohooing with Akira twice. Macy also visited Akira's house for the first time, but was unsure what to do after she told him she was pregnant and had the shock of finding out he hated children. In episode 55 of In the City, it was revealed that Macy had her baby and she worked as a bouncer in a night club, in Del Sol valley. It was then revealed that Macy had given birth to a baby, but the name was not found out at that time. Trivia *She appeared to have had a crush on Noelle and Jaime Win, and since Clare did not plan her sexuality, she decided it would be up to her whims, making her the first sim to have romantic partners chosen this way. *Macy is the second sim to be adopted in the series after Ciara. However, Macy was adopted through a cheat, whereas Ciara was accidentally adopted through an agency online. However, they were both adopted when they were children. *Her biological mother was Diya, a close friend of James and Salma. *Macy is younger than Noelle, even though Macy is Noelle's aunt. *She is part of the LGBTQ+ community. *Macy’s mother, Diya, constantly was seen in the series, while her father, Graham, was seen only twice in the series. *Macy is a part of Cats And Dogs series. *She had blue hair for most of her teen-hood, as she had this when she was a child, but dyed it black after the death of Salma, her (adoptive) mother. *Macy is Indian and it is unknown what her father is. *Macy is the second bisexual sim played by Clare after Jessy. *She is currently dating Akira, also a bisexual sim. *She is the first sim to have the erratic trait. *Macy will most likely move out with Akira and become a unplayable sim, but still be apart of the series, like Luna was as Clare said there are too many sims. *In Clare's CC video for boys on December 17, 2018, it was revealed Macy had given birth a baby girl. *Macy has two paternal half-sisters. *Macy's daughter is Noelle's youngest cousin. *Macy is Indian and British Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adopted Category:Young Adults Category:LGBT sims Category:Accidental Babies